Silvia
by Fort Knight
Summary: A story more inspired by LOTR then a fan fic off of it. Its a story about a girl named Esangelis(Lexia for short. You may see the name Arwen in this story. I have changed her name to Lexia. Arwen in a mistake if you see it writen.). A really cool story th
1. Default Chapter

Arwen was walking along. She sensed strong mental energy but didnt feel like absorbing it. PANG! That ment it was somthing she was interested in. She probably didnt have enough internal energons to absorb the energy, so it wouldnt work any way. PANG! PANG!  
This was starting to get annoying. She couldnt absorb it anyway. BOOM! She fell over and a vision surrounded her. 


	2. chapter 2

She looked out and saw people. So many people. All coming for her. There was a flash. A bright flash. She couldnt see any thing. Then the whole seen faded to black. Before she lost all vision, heard a voice yell from far away. "ARWEN!!!!!" 


	3. chapter 3

She looked up. What the hell? Her magic had activated itself. As far as she knew magic couldnt do that. She was frightened. What was she to do? Then she saw her father laying there. She immediatly relised what had happeneed. She didnt have enough energons to cast her magic. She had absorbed them from her father. It took 10 energons to cast that spell!! Derium was dead. Nobody could survive a 10 energon drain except for her. Nothing left to do. Her life was over if she stayed here. She got up and ran. 


	4. chapter 4

Arwen was tired. She had run for almost an hour, and was still running. Somthing sharp hit her leg. She felt her skin tear as she fell to the ground. She sat up and cried quietly. She couldnt think of any thing worse to happen to her. There was a shuffling noise nearby. She looked and saw a man. He saw her "I've got you now my pretty!" Arwen was fed up. She reached out with her powers and absorbed his energy. He grunted and fell to the ground. He was dead, she presumed. She took a good 9 energons from him. Most people could only give one at a time. She had more energy now. She got up and continued running.   
*********  
She saw another man ahead. She reached out with her power, but then he wasn't there. She stopped and looked around. Where had he gone? "Don't attack me" a voice from behind said. 


	5. chapter 5

Arwen spun around. "Who are you?" she asked. The man smiled, or rather the boy smiled, he was as young as she was. He wore all white of what looked to be some kind of animal hide. "C'mon Arwen." He said "Don't you recognize me?" He smiled again. There was something familar about his eyes. She gasped. "Fort Knight! What are you doing here?" He chuckled. "Looks like I'm saving you!" he said. There was a loud shouting from in the distance. Fort Knight pulled out a strange looking object. "Arwen you run to the docks! I'll hold them off!" He ran off in the direction of the shouting. "Whatever" She mumbled to herself. She took off running toward the docks. 


	6. chapter 6

Arwen was almost there. PANG! Uh oh. PANG! PANG! Great, she thought to herself. she fell over, the vision surrounding her.  
  
She saw people. So many people. They were trying to kill her, but she was more worried about someone else. A boy, but she didnt think of him that way. She held up something and there was a bright flash. She heard a voice call "ARWEN!!!!!" Then all was black. 


	7. chapter 7

Arwen sat up and groaned. Her head was pounding. This was not her day. Where was she going? Oh yeah, to the docks. But, why? Oh yeah, because Fort said so. She stood up. A wave of pain shot through her entire body and she fell back down. She wasn't about to give up. She forced herself back up and limped toward the docks. She got there in a short amount of time. She needed a boat. She saw a young man in a uniform. She recognized that uniform! It was a unicorn knight uniform. He had a medium sized, single sailed boat that he was leading his unicorn onto. That would be her boat. She walked over. "Good sir? Might ye be good enough to offer a maiden of mine stature passage to Dominarium?" Sh asked formally . The knight smiled "Is this yonder maiden brave and prepared to face that peril of yonder continent? Surely thee knoweth the danger?" He said resectfully "Yonder maiden does, good sir knight." He nodded "Then yonder maiden is welcome to my vessel." He hopped on the boat and gestured for her to do the same. She hopped on, feeling greatful. As soon they set sail she was rocked to sleep by the waves. 


	8. chapter 8

Arwen was in a forest. She looked up and saw lots of people. They were coming to kill her. She didnt care! She had to save him. She loved him. She took something off her neck, then broke it. There was a bright flash, then.................all was black...  
***********************  
Arwen woke suddenly. She wiped cold sweat off her forehead then hung her head and sighed. "Good morning M'lady" Arwen glanced over at the young man. Her jaw dropped as she saw him pulling on a white animal hide jacket. "FORT KNIGHT?!?" He smiled at her. She liked that smile. She picked her jaw up and forced herself to smile back. She really was glad to see him. But "How did you get here before me?" She asked. He frowned. "I was wondering that myself. Did anything happen to you on the way to the docks?" Arwen thought hard. She gasped. "Come to think of it, yes. I had a vision. Or several visions, but they were all the same."  
"Visions? You mean like your magic activated itself?"  
"Yes exactly you know wha...How did you know that?!?"   
"I know everything." He said without even a hint a smugness. She sighed exsasperatedly. Then she saw a glimpse of a snow white coat. The unicorn!  
"Who's Unicorn is that, Fort?"  
"Hmm?" He glanced at the unicorn, then he smiled. "He's mine. His name is Gaudia. Your mother gave him to me. Say hello, Gaudia." Gaudia stirred then looked at Arwen and nodded. Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. -There is another unicorn below, Arwen- Gaudia said to her through her mind. Arwen suddenly thought of who that Unicorn might be. "Faria?" She ran down below. 


	9. chapter 9

Arwen ran down the stairs of the ship. When she got to the bottom, there, sleeping peacefully, was the most beautifull unicorn anyone could hope to look at.   
"Faria! How did you get here?" She asked excitedly.   
The beautiful unicorn stirred, then looked up. A beam of sunlight from the doorway refracted through the unicorn's single horn and shot a rainbow of colors on to the wall behind.   
-Hello, Arwen- The unicorn called Faria greeted her. -You didn't expect me to let you go alone, did you?-   
Arwen laughed out loud with joy   
"No, of corse not." Arwen said, still laughing.   
Fort Knight walked down the steps, saw Arwen, and smiled.   
"Happy, are you?"   
Arwen smiled back at him. Then it hit her like a stone. Why hadn't she seen it before?   
"Fort Knight! How are you so young? You're twice my age!"   
He smiled "I'm more then that, actually, but you hardly need to worry about it." He said   
"But...but..." Arwen sputterd   
"I'm immortal Arwen." He said   
"But how? How old are you really?" She asked increduously   
"Oh..." he thought for a moment   
"Somewhere around a hundred and eighty, I should think."   
Arwen stared at him. He sighed   
"I was getting to old to do my job, and I had so much more to do. I knew I had to do something. So I invented a immortality spell. I pick whatever age I want to appear."   
She coninued to stare him. Fort Knight shook his head   
" You'll understand some day" He said gently.   
"I'll take your word for it." Arwen said. a getle hum came to Arwen's ears.   
"Oh no!!!" She screamed   
"What?!?" Fort Knight jumped to his feet.   
The humming got louder.  
"Fort Knight run! Just run!" 


	10. chapter 10

Fort Knight saw Arwen fall over. There was a flash. He felt   
an energy impact and fell down, hard.   
  
"Ack!" he groaned. That was an energy impact from using   
powerful magic. He looked at her. She was lying, unconscious on the floor,   
trying to be awakened by the alarmed Faria. Did she do that   
involuntarily? In order for him to do as she did, he would have to use immense   
concentration. She obviously didn't need that much.   
  
Gaudia sent mentally.   
  
"What? Oh, yes." Fort Knight answered. Few people knew that   
his real name was Thomas, and he'd kept it that way for some time.   
  
He looked up to see Faria still frantically trying to awake   
Arwen. "Faria! Stop that! She's fine," he shouted.   
  
Faria looked up. she sent back.   
  
"She's having another vision. Leave her alone, she's fine,"   
he picked up Arwen and carried her to the cabins in the back of the   
ship. There, he laid her on a bed. She looked sad in her sleep.   
  
Fort Knight left the cabin and closed the door. He walked   
up on deck, looking at the clear, blue sky. He heard Faria trotting up   
from the holds. Gaudia was laying on the deck, raising his head at the   
sight of her. Faria went over and laid next to him. they tried to hide   
it from him but Fort Knight knew they were fond of each other. He sighed   
and pulled an interesting gadget that most people wouldn't recognize   
off of his belt. It was called a radio. He switched to a certain channel.   
  
"Come in, Windsor. Over," there was a crackling sound, and   
then a firm voice answered.  
  
"I'm here. Report. over."  
  
"I have Sariin Esangelis. I'm bringing her to Headquarters.   
Over," Fort Knight responded  
  
"Negative. Return her home. Over," Windsor said  
  
"No. She's not ready, and there are certain events I'd like   
to investigate. Most interesting they are, indeed. Over." Fort Knight   
replied. Interesting was a code for a dangerous situation  
  
Windsor sighed. "Very well, bring her to Headquarters. Over   
and out."  
  
Fort Knight clicked his radio off. This was going to be a   
most interesting week. 


	11. chapter 11

Arwen ran. They were close, but she might still be able to escape. She saw more of them ahead. She realized it was to late. She took a crystal off her neck and held it up. The sun refracted through it. Arwen broke it. There was a bright flash and a deafening roar. A single voice which she recognized quite clearly rang through the noise. "ARWEN!!!" It was Fort Knight's.  
  
Arwen sat up and tried to control the trembling in her hands. Fort Knight is there? Why? She tried to stand up and pain seared through her leg. Then she rembered. She had cut her leg. Arwen knew she had to hide that cut from Fort Knight. Her blood was special. when she bled, It was white. She had hidden that from everybody all her life. Except her mother, father, and brother of corse.   
"That's a nasty cut." Fort Knight said from the corner of the room. "I'll clean it for you." He went to a cabinet it the wall of the cabin and took out a bottle.  
"No, no that's alright. It's not that bad." She said trying to hide long gash running down her shin.   
"Oh c'mon, Arwen. I know you have white blood." He poured some of the contents of the bottle on a cloth, Then kneeled and started cleaning her cut.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!!!" She yelled in frustration. He glanced up at her face, smiled, and shook his head. He finished cleaning the cut and wrapped bandeges around her leg.   
"Fort Knight?" Arwen said.  
He stood up "Yes?"  
"Can I ask you some questions?"  
"Shoot."  
"How do you know I have white blood?"  
"I can sense it."   
"Umm...how?"  
Fort Knight pulled out the strange looking object he had used back it the woods. Arwen had seen it before. He called it a 'pistol' or somthing like that. She felt energy build up inside.  
"What am I doing?" He said  
"Charging energy. Why?" she said  
"How did you know that?  
"I..." She left it hanging  
"That's how I know. Oh, by the way, we've hit land."  
"Ah." Sighed in a satisfied manner. "I finally made it to Dominarium."  
"Um...no." Fort Knight said. "This is Tol Estrait." Then he started to leave the room.  
"Say what?" But he was already gone. She hopped off the bed and followed him, limping slightly.  
"And why, pray tell, are we at Tol Estrait?" Arwen shouted after him.  
"I'm taking you to Outcast Headquarters." He shouted back.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"That isn't much of an answer." She said finally catching up with him on the starboard side of the ship.  
"It wasn't much of a question" He said simply.  
Arwen didn't have an answer for that.  
"HELLO!" A voice called from the shore.  
"Who's that?"Arwen asked.  
"I don't know." Fort Knight answered. A young man climbed up the anchor line and flipped onto the boat.  
"Hi" He greeted them as he wiped his hands on his pants. He was wearing white animal hide pants like Fort Knight's. He wore a jacket that had a green sleeve, a yellow stripe, then the rest was red. There was no other way to put it. He looked cool. Really cool.  
"Next time,Charlie, give a little warning. I could've shot you by accident." Fort Knight scolded him  
"I would've dodged it." Charlie said.  
"Uh...could I ask some more questions?"Arwen said carefully.  
"Go ahead." Fort Knight and Charlie said at the same time  
"Uhh..." Arwen hesitated and glanced at Charlie.  
"He's alright, Arwen."  
"Why do I have white blood?"  
"You are of an ancient species called Angelim. Angelim has been around since the year 2046." Fort Knight said.  
"What year is it now?"  
"The year is 4567" Charlie said  
"Fort Knight, how do you know so much about Angelim?"  
"I am one myself." Fort Knight said. Arwen stared at him disbelievingly. He smiled back at her. That seemed to be his way of solving a difficult situation. When in doubt, smile.  
"I'll ask more questions when I get a grip on what you've already told me." Arwen sighed  
"Alright then. Shall we be off?" Charlie said, and then jumped off the side of the ship.  
"C'mon Arwen." Fort Knight said, following Charlie. Then he opened a large door in the side of the boat to let the unicorns out.   
"I don't suppose we'll take anything with us?" Arwen shouted down to him.  
"Don't worry!" Charlie said "I've got enough food to last us a lifetime."  
"whatever" Arwen said. she desended to the ground and mounted Faria. Then they set off landward. 


	12. chapter 12

Faria was skeptical about the situation. She knew she had no choice but to trust Fort Knight, but she didn't want to. Something about the way He treated Arwen didn't fit right. Before he had always treated her as someone older. Now he treated her as an equal. Even as Faria carried Arwen on her back she noticed that Arwen was not aware of this. Arwen was strangly subdued.  
Faria did not dare confront Fort Knight. With one word, he could destroy her entire life. She wanted to be with Gaudia. Without Gaudia, Faria was nothing. There was one problem, however. When two unicorns became mates there riders married. Fort Knight was one hundred eighty! Arwen was sixteen. They would never marry. Gaudia was to the right of Faria, carrying Fort Knight. Behind both of them was the unicorn Fyr, who carried Charlie. Gaudia shook his head.  
  
-You worry to much, Faria.- Gaudia said fondly in the way of unicorns.  
  
-You can be calm about it. You're a dominant. You have hundreds of unicorns throwing themselves at your hooves.- Faria said with demur.  
  
-I don't want anyone else but you, Faria.- Gaudia said sincerely.  
  
Faria couldn't help but to be reassured by his words.  
  
-Lucky.- Fyr sulked -I'm single.- Fyr was an unusual creature. He seemed to hold the usual unicorn sense of pride in disregard. He acted how he wanted to act regardless of what others thought, no exception.  
  
-Try being nice to others, Fyr. It helps alot.- Faria said. -Look at Gaudia.-  
  
-Perfect Gaudia.- Fyr said. -Faria, if you only knew how far under...-  
  
-Under?- Faria asked incredulously. -I consider myself above you.-  
  
-Be nice, Faria.- Gaudia chided her gently. -After all he is our brother.-  
  
-Brother or not he's still being extreamly...-  
  
-Stop arguing, children.-Fort Knight said.  
  
Faria started.  
  
-Evesdropping, Fort?- Fyr said chuckling. -How incredibly...you. Ha ha ha.  
  
-How could you hear us?- Faria asked acidly.  
  
-The tone is not neccisary, Faria. You forget who your talking to.-  
  
-Oh no!- Faria said, tears welling up in her eyes as she rememberd why she did not wish Fort Knight to hear that conversation.  
  
-Calm, child. I want...in fact I'll go so far as to say need, you and Gaudia to mate.-  
  
-What?!?- Faria said unbelievingly. -But what about you and Arwen?-  
  
-That's what I need you and Gaudia for.-  
  
-WHAT?!?- all three unicorns said at once.  
  
Fort Knight did not answer.  
  
-That was interesting.- Fyr said.  
  
-More like shaking.- Faria said.  
  
Faria felt numb. She couldn't decide whether to feel baffled, relieved, or happy.  
  
-How could he have listened without us knowing?- Faria asked  
  
-I knew.- Gaudia said without any trace of guilt.  
  
Faria stared at him -Why?-  
  
-He already knew, Faria. This was my way of acknoladging that.-  
  
-You're a strait forward fellow aren't you, Gaudia?-  
  
-I try.- He said  
  
-You could've told me.-Faria said feeling a little hurt.  
  
-You would've acted differently.  
  
Faria thought for a moment. -Yes, I would have.-  
  
They travled on in silence. 


	13. chapter 13

Arwen rode upon Faria with no noise to acompany her except for a loud buzzing. At first she thought it was another vision coming, but within a few moments she found that deduction to be false. She listened carefully, trying to figure what it was.  
The concentration must have shown on her face because Charlie dropped back next to her on Fyr.  
"Are you alright, Sariin?" Charlie addressed her formally even though she was not wearing the pins that marked her rank.  
"I'm not wearing my marks, Charlie. You don't have to address me as 'Sariin'."  
"I didn't know if you minded or not." Charlie said apoligetically.  
"I don't. I just wish I knew what the buzzing noise was!" She said still listening.  
"It's the Unicorns, Arwen." Fort Knight said. "What you're hearing is the sound that they use so that you can't hear them. You're maturing, so you're going to sense new things."  
Arwen could tell that this process of maturing was going to be cumbersome. She was glad she had Fort Knight to help her.   
"What else besides having white blood makes Angelim different?" Arwen asked.  
Fort Knight pulled Gaudia to a stop and Charlie and Arwen did the same. Fort Knight looked uncertainly toward Charlie, who then nodded. Fort Knight sighed.  
"Do want me to tell you first, or show you?" Fort Knight said seriously.  
"Just show me, I won't believe you otherwise."  
"As you wish."  
Fort Knight closed his eyes, then he clasped one hand around the other as if in prayer. A bright blue light came from behind him and enveloped him, creating an auora around him. The light seemed to, not create, but to surround what was already there, two long objects connected to his back. As the blue solidified into white, the rays formed into feathers, and Arwen's jaw dropped, She relizied she was looking at wings. Wings! Fort Knight had wings!  
"H-how.."  
"We're not sure." Charlie answered  
"D-d-do I-I..."  
"Yes." Fort Knight supplied, folding his wings into a more comfortable position "Let's keep moving."  
Faria moved without a command from Arwen. After a little while Charlie leaned over and whispered to Fort Knight.  
"Oh," He said in suprise. "I didn't even notice." There was a bright flash and his wings were gone. They entered a small clearing. "It's getting late. Let's make camp." Fort Knight said. Arwen walked up to Fort Knight. "Can you show me?"   
"When we get H.Q." He said. They all slept. 


	14. chapter 14

"As you wish."  
Fort Knight closed his eyes, then he clasped one hand around the other as if in prayer. A bright blue light came from behind him and enveloped him, creating an auora around him. The light seemed to, not create, but to surround what was already there, two long objects connected to his back. As the blue solidified into white and the rays formed into feathers, Arwen's jaw dropped.  
"H-how..."  
"We're not sure." Charlie answered  
"D-d-do I-I..."  
"Yes." Fort Knight supplied, folding his wings into a more comfortable position "Let's keep moving." As they moved Fort Knight realized that Arwen had not.  
-Fort Knight, I think Arwen is a little dazed.- Faria told him.  
-Just come along, Faria. It'll wear off.- Faria did as Fort Knight said  
After a little while Charlie leaned over towards him. "Your wings are still showing."   
"Oh," He said in suprise. "I didn't even notice." There was a bright flash and his wings were gone. They entered a small clearing. "It's getting late. Let's make camp." Fort Knight said. Arwen walked up to Fort Knight. "Can you show me?"   
"When we get H.Q." He said. They all slept.  
  
Arwen was the last to wake in the morning. Somehow, even without supplies, there was a cheery fire burning and Charlie was cooking sausage and eggs. They ate quickly. They immidietly set out. After a short while the ground became marshy and the trees became more dense. Fort Knight pulled to a halt and dismounted.  
"Gaudia, you know the way right?"  
-Of course.- Wait a minute. How she hear him? Must be another Angelim thing.  
"Charlie, Arwen, C'mon." Fort Knight said. He walked up to a tree and, Arwen blinked to make sure she was seeing it right, opened a branch to reveal a set of buttons with numbers on them. He pressed a combination of ten numbers and a door opened large enough to omit one person at a time. Arwen was to numb to be overly suprised. Fort Knight gently pushed her in first. It was a small room big enought to hold maybe fifteen people. Fort Knight and Charlie filed in after her. Charlie pressed a button with a number on it. The door closed, Arwen felt a falling sensation and immedietly leaned against the wall for support.  
Fort Knight placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She stood up straight, feeling a little foolish.  
"Don't be." Fort Knight said as if he had read her mind. "I felt the same way the first time I rode in an elevator."  
"Oh."  
When they got to the bottom there was a long tunnel with two long rails of metal going through it. On the rails was a large cylinder-like object which came to a point in the front. It was silver and had a door on the side facing Arwen. Fort Knight stepped out of the 'elevator', opened the door on the strange object, and stepped inside. Charlie and Arwen followed. Inside were two padded benches made of metal.  
"Sit, please." Charlie said. Arwen sat down.  
  
Fort Knight walked over to the console and started the railrunner. He then sat next to Arwen.  
"This is called a railrunner, it is a machine used to travel. This track leads to under the swamps of Tol Estrait in the north. I am taking you to the H.Q. of the espionage organization aptly named The Outcasts. I am hoping to find some information there. We have far more technolagy there than even the anchients did, and nobody else on earth knows this."  
"After last night, that's nothing." Arwen smiled as Fort Knight chuckled apprecietively.  
The railrunner came screeching to a halt. The company jumped out of the railrunner onto a stone platform with a door on the far wall. They procceeded through the door into a small room with another door, this one had a number pad on the side and a slot above the numbers. Fort Knight pulled out a card of some sort. Arwen saw the words 'ACSESS 7151988' printed on the front. He slid the card into the slot and pressed several numbers. The door opened.   
There was a long corridor with many doors and what looked to be another elevator on the side.  
"I have to report to Windsor. Perhaps you could show Arwen your quarters. I do believe that you have some explaining to do." Charlie said then walked down the corridor.  
  
"Come along, Arwen." Fort Knight led her into the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator rose only two floors, then opened. "Follow me." He led her down another corridor and stopped and opened a door. Inside was a richly furnished living room with red curtains even though there were no windows. Fort Knight took off his white animal hide jacket and hung it on a hat stand next to the door. Underneath he was wearing a plain white shirt. He sat on the couch facing out from the wall. "Welcome to my home."  
"You wanted to know how to use your wings?"  
Arwen jumped at the chance. "Yes!"  
"Fine." He stood up and stretched. "I should tell you that in doing so I shall also teach you to use one of the more powerful forms of magic, ultimately known as Concentration Magic."  
"Concentration Magic?" Arwen asked quizzically  
"You might know it as Sorcery."  
"Sorcery?" Arwen laughed "Fort Knight, Sorcery is a myth."  
"Truly?" He said. He put his hand out in a strange gesture and a vase on a table rose and floated in the air and exploded. Then it fell to the ground in small pieces, rose once again into the air, and melded back into the original vase. Arwen felt Fort Knight slowly discharge extra energy charged for the display.  
"So, Sorcery does exist." Arwen was numb from all the things being introduced into her life, so was not overly surprised.  
Suddenly a wave of pain shot through her entire body. Fort Knight jumped off the couch and caught her and held her tightly. Arwen tried to push away from Fort Knight, because she didn't think it apprpriate for him to hold her like that, and found that she could not move for the pain in her arms and legs.   
Fort Knight pulled out a vial with a blue liquid in it, forced her mouth open, and poured the liquid down her throat. The tension across her body eased, then the pain faded and disappeared. Fort Knight did not reliquish his tight grip around her slender body. She tried to speak, but all that came was a rasping sound, so instead she stuggled against his grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Fort Knight picked her up and carried her to the couch and continued to hold her. It was if a ball of ice had exploded in her body. A wave of cold shattered through her body. She was grateful for the warmth in Fort Knight's arms and returned the embrace for more heat. The cold also subsided leaving her shivering.   
"Are you alright?" Fort Knight asked in an extreamly gentle tone that Arwen had not heard before. "Here..."  
There was a flash of blue light and Fort Knight's wings appeared and he folded them around her. She caught the look in his eyes and realized why he was really doing this. She struggled again to get free of him, for the first time in her life afraid of Fort Knight. Then she felt her senses take over her mind. Her body reacted to his gentle touch. She struggled to find her voice but it was hard with mind fogged as it was with Fort Knight's presence. "Fort Knight! We can't!" She said squirming to get free of the grasp of his arms and wings but he only tightened his grip. Then with a firm shout, "BE STILL!" He stunned her into silence. He gently unwrapped his wings, replaced them with a blanket, and set her on the couch.  
"I apologize for my behavior. I've been holding that in for about a hundred and sixty years.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've known that you and I would be together since I was twenty." 


End file.
